Let's Celebrate
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: Sharon and Andy have finally moved into a house together. It's not her house or his house, but something that is theirs together. After both of them express to each other just how significant this feels for them and their relationship, it was all bound to lead to a bit of celebrating.


A/N: This fic is based on a Tumblr ask by one of my followers, milquetoast-on-acid and was selected from a list of Kiss Ask Tumblr prompts created by knifeofdaudwall with some prompts borrowed from a post created by andrastesass on Tumblr. The ask for this fic was:Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen. 

**Let's Celebrate**

It was Sharon and Andy's first night in their new house. They had moved some of their large furniture into the correct rooms, but the rest of the furniture and about half of the moving boxes were still in the garage and would be brought inside the following day. As Andy came inside after bringing in some boxes from the garage, he found Sharon standing on a step stool in the kitchen already starting to put away and organize things in the upper cabinets.

"That's a nice view," Andy told Sharon as he walked into the kitchen.

Sharon rolled her eyes at Andy's comment before she replied, "Yeah, right. I'm dressed in yoga shorts and a t-shirt. That's hardly what I'd call sex appeal or even remotely attractive."

"I wasn't necessarily talking about that, but there is a certain appeal to seeing you dressed in one of my old t-shirts like that," said Andy as he smiled at Sharon.

Sharon turns around on the step stool before she asked, "Okay, now I'm curious. What did you mean by that?"

Andy walked closer to Sharon as he rested his hands on her hips and said, "You standing there organizing things in our kitchen. Not my kitchen or your kitchen. Something that's ours together."

Sharon smiled and did her best to hold back the tears shining in her eyes as she stroked Andy's cheek and says, "There were times where I was afraid this might never happen. Whether it was almost losing you or me getting in my own way when it came to the progression of our relationship. Either way, I'm just really happy that we made it to this point because there is no one else I'd rather be here with than you."

Andy grinned up at Sharon with tears shining in his own eyes before he managed to choke out, "Lean down."

"Why?" Sharon asked him.

"Because I really wanna kiss you right now," replied Andy in a voice thick with emotion.

Sharon did as he asked and leant down as Andy rose up on the tips of his toes to capture Sharon's lips with his. As the kiss begins to deepen, Andy lifts Sharon off the step stool. She gasps in surprise, but smiles at Andy as he sets her down in front of him and once again rests his hands on her hips.

"So, I was thinking…" Andy trailed off as he pulled Sharon closer to him.

"Mmhmm," Sharon hummed next to his ear.

"Our room is on the opposite side of the house from the rest of the other bedrooms and the walls are much more soundproof than the ones at the condo," Andy began.

"Go on," Sharon whispered flirtatiously in Andy's ear.

"The mattress is still on the floor, but I thought we might christen the master bedroom. After all, we are celebrating moving into our new house, aren't we?" Andy asked Sharon.

"You know you don't need to invoke my sense of occasion to get me in the mood, right?" Sharon teased him.

"Yeah, but it's a nice touch," replied Andy.

"Speaking of touching…" Sharon trailed off as her hands slipped underneath Andy's shirt and she began pulling him down the hallway towards their bedroom.

"You are extra saucy tonight," Andy pointed out as they continued down the hallway.

"You would know. Being Italian and all," quipped Sharon as she pulled Andy through the doorway and into their bedroom.

"Oh, believe me. I'm full of surprises," said Andy as he shut the door with his foot.

"I know," replied Sharon before she leaned forward to kiss Andy passionately as his back fell against the door.

"See, saucy," Andy pointed out as he and Sharon eventually broke apart for air.

"You love every minute of it," Sharon quipped teasingly.

"I do," replied Andy before he resumed their previous make out session.

As they continued kissing, Sharon pulled Andy towards the bed with her as she quickly removed his shirt. Andy's hands swiftly made their way underneath Sharon's shirt as he leisurely began inching it up her body.

As they once again broke apart for air, Sharon said, "I'll warn you in advance. I'm not exactly wearing the sexiest bra in the world right now."

"I doubt that's true," Andy whispered as he pulled Sharon's shirt over her head where it quickly joined his on the floor.

As Andy stared at Sharon in her purple sports bra with crisscross back detail, she said, "See. I told you."

"No, it's not that at all. I was just stunned that you don't think this looks sexy on you," replied Andy.

"Seriously, Andy? It's so unflattering," Sharon told him as she laughed a bit self consciously as they fell onto the mattress together.

"Not to me. In fact, if I'd seen you get dressed, I'm pretty sure we'd have been late picking up the moving truck this morning," said Andy as he nuzzled his face into Sharon's neck and began kissing it.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I found myself staring at you more than once today while you were moving stuff?" Sharon asked Andy flirtatiously as she moved her neck to the side to give him better access.

"I'd tell you that I noticed you staring," replied Andy with a hint of smugness as he momentarily lifted his lips away from Sharon's neck to look her in the eyes

"Really?" Sharon asked surprisingly.

"Uh huh. You may be sneaky at some things my dear, but ogling is not one of them," Andy told Sharon before he resumed kissing her neck.

Andy suddenly felt the skin beneath his lips shake with laughter before he heard Sharon say, "I can't help that you looked so good in that shirt."

"Which part of me?" Andy whispered mischievously as he moved his lips to the sensitive spot behind Sharon's ear as he heard her let out a soft moan.

"Hmm…I think it was a tie between your arms and the muscles in your back," replied Sharon a bit breathlessly as Andy made quick work of removing her bra.

"Well, your butt looked pretty good in these yoga shorts," Andy told Sharon as his thumbs slipped inside the waistband of her shorts and began pulling them down her legs.

As Sharon helped Andy finish removing her shorts and underwear, she began fumbling with the button and zipper of Andy's jeans before sliding his pants along with his boxers down his legs until she dropped them on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

After Sharon made her way back up to Andy, her lips were mere inches from his as she said, "Let's celebrate."

Andy quickly responded by closing the minute distance between them as his lips crashed against Sharon's in a passionate kiss.

The rest of the evening found Sharon and Andy celebrating the important milestone of moving into their first house together quite extensively. After all, with the extra privacy and well insulated walls, there was no need for them to be quiet anymore.


End file.
